What is wrong with me?
by ANAHI'Simagnation
Summary: Girls go through this all time they fall for someone that they know is a complete asshole but they still have feelings for the jerk anyways I'm one of them but the problem is it keeps happening will I ever find the right person?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY TO whoever comes across this and reads it thanks for that BTW **

**Anyways just so you know this story is not just for fun well it kind of is but the whole reason I want to write this story is to let out all the frustration I have when it comes to guys yes guys! Because right now their getting on I'm nerves and I'm just tired of having feelings for the guys that are assholes and have no feelings at all and I hate myself for still falling for them in the first place and if you're a girl and your reading this I think you might relate with me or maybe not.**

**Anyways everything that I'm going to write about in this story actually happened to me I didn't make any of this up and it might take me a while but I know I will feel better once I'm done writing this for whoever is going to read this I hope you enjoy it and understand my feelings toward this and I want reviews on your opinion.**

**I'm just going to use the Degrassi characters names not their personality or anything it's going to be actual people that I see through my eyes ok just to let you know. SORRY IF THIS WAS TOO LONG I JUST NEEDED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF**

**Chapter one: ** Trying to not be afraid

I am 16 years old and people see me as this nice quite girl that is completely innocent but that's not a way I would describe myself only my best friends and sister that really know me ,know that that's not completely true. I like to have fun, go to parties get a little crazy and once I see a guy I think is super-hot I say some things that maybe I shouldn't say out loud but that's just me. The thing is I always find it hard to try and talk to a guy I don't know and believe me when I say I get scared out of my mind when I'm even near a guy I have a crush on. My cheeks get read I have a hard time speaking and actually looking at the guy in the eye.

One of my best friends thinks it does like the easiest thing in the world to just go up to a guy and talk to them I really don't how she does that.

She would always try to make me talk to a guy and she will never give up until is finally happens.

One Saturday I invited her Alli, and my other best friend Imogene to a 15 birthday party that one of my oldest friends was having Jenna. I couldn't wait I love going to 15 parties and for those of you who don't know a 15 party is not a normal birthday party for a Mexican. I love being Mexican my name is Clarissa but they call me Clare which make people doubt me when I tell them my ethnicity. That and the fact that my skin color is very white.

I was getting ready in my room curling my hair on my own for the first time and let me tell you it's not as easy as it looks. Then finally Alli and Imogene came we were all just talking and watching a show waiting for my mom to come home.

Once we got in the car it was like six so as always we would be coming late. That it's becoming a routine.

While we were in the car we were all talking about who might be there and who might not. I was most curious in wondering if there would be any cute guys I might dance with. I have danced with guys I don't know before in parties and I must say I feel special when they ask me to dance with them .Even though they don't seem like my type but I still say yes what I hate is that my dad would always get mad at me for even thinking about talking to guys, so dancing with one is way worse in his eyes maybe that explains why I'm so scared of talking to guys, But my dad is not here right now….

I promised myself if I see a cute guy at this party I will dance with him.

We finally arrived and it was kind of getting a little dark but it was only about to be seven so we walked in to the venue which was just a public gym that people can rent to do events in and it was huge! Alli, Imogen and me walked up to a table and went around and hugged Marisol and Bianca they were all complaining on the fact that we were late, talking about how they thought we weren't going to come. As if I was going to miss this party.

I noticed Marisol's older brother so I waved and said 'hi' I also noticed his friend Eli I know him from school but I never talked to him he had a hat on and was staring off into space like he could care less about anything that was going on around him so I didn't think about being friendly and saying hi to him but what I did notice was how much he changed last time I really saw him or had any contact with him at all was freshman year when we had Earth science together first period he was short then and the last thing I remember from him was this immature comments that made me think how nasty minded he is and a little funny but I never thought nothing more of him.

Until he looks up and glances at me I see the most shining bright amazing eyes that just stand out from his child like face and his diamond piercing that just made him more appealing to me and I just couldn't help but think wow he is _fine_.

All throughout the party I couldn't stop myself and I kept glancing at him and sneaking peaks just to look at his face I mean he looks so different but yet similar since the last time I saw him he _GREW_ as in he is tall! I never thought I could meet a cute guy that was this tall but he proved me wrong.

I tried to keep this to myself because knowing my friends they would make it all obvious and wouldn't leave me alone about it so I kept it to myself. Until the music started for us to dance and I was dancing with my friends and I just kept looking at him thinking about dragging him up to dance floor like I did with some guys before but something in me wouldn't let me do it and I don't know why?

I have done it before why is it different now? Then Marisol brought him into our dancing group and I mentally slapped myself thinking about how I could have done that! Later he just sat back down to the table and I made myself not pay attention to everything he was doing because I don't want him think I'm stalking him.

I was dancing with my sister having fun trying to forget he even existed until she said "Oh dam look at Manny dancing with that guy *she whistled* get it girl" but I doubt anyone heard her but me. I turn around and see this short skinny girl dancing with _Eli._

Not just dancing but grinding and I just had to stop staring at them but I couldn't he just looked plain hot when he was moving to the beat of the song by Daddy Yankee called "Descontrol". (Spanish reggaetón song by a famous singer)

I was just plain jealous, that could have been me! I SHOULD HAVE ASKED HIM TO DANCE LIKE I SAID I WOULD. Why couldn't I have done that?

Why god why? He is soooooo my type.

The girl Manny came to us to my surprise. I saw my sister whisper something to her and she just smiled and giggled. Then my sister whispered to me and she said "I asked her if she got them digits" my sister laughed I played along laughing too but the jealousy came back.

Manny said "he so cute don't you think" I said yeah completely agreeing with her I can't hate her just because she has the same taste as me can I?

We both looked back and Eli came back probably from the bathroom and I just quickly looked away when I noticed him and Manny going outside and she was trying to get to know him and talk to him. I mentally smiled when I saw how bored and uninterested he looked. Maybe I shouldn't be jealous when I don't even really know this guy but I couldn't help it what is wrong with me?

I need forget this! This is stupid! He could be an asshole for all I know!

So when my mom told us it was time to leave I went to congratulate Jenna and I said bye to her I also said bye to Manny since me and her actually got a long pretty well ignoring the fact that Eli had his arm around her shoulders and left. Great I get to leave and forget these stupid things I'm feeling and I could just forget about this when I go back to school Monday but what I didn't know was that I still had to see Eli at school in my first period class every morning throughout the rest of the year.

THEIR MISS ANONYMOUS I EDITED IT! HAPPPY! AND NO IT DID NOT KILL ME! :p


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE READING this and put it on your favorites list and for the two people who had nice Reviews. I SAY TO TWO PEOPLE PUT NICE REVIEWS BECAUSE SOMEONE DECIDES TO BE RUDE INSTEAD OF TELLING ME NICELY THAT I NEED TO WORK ON MY EDITING SKILLS , And to answer the rude comment I WROTE THE FIRST PART IN A RUSH SOME OF US DON'T HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO RE-READ AND EDIT THEIR STORY I KNOW I HAVE MADE SOME MISTAKES AND I WILL EDIT IT! SO DON'T TRIP! And calm your ass down with the caps ! **

**ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT **

**Chapter 2: Not Again**

One thing I hate is waking up early to go to school, But what makes me even more mad is that I'm always running late. My school starts at 7:30 and I always come to my first class at 7:40 or later I'm just lucky that I have one of those teachers that could care less about my attendance. So I take that long walk to my class because my mom _had to_ drop me off at the farther side from where my class was and I don't like walking in being one of the last people in the class It makes me feel all awkward.

When I finally get to my chemistry class I walk in and remember all about Saturday and who I saw their, because I see him again he's like the first person I notice when I walk in not even my friends that call out "Clare you're finally here!"

Or maybe it's because his desk is the one nearest to the front door of the classroom is why I notice him and all those emotions I have been having that Saturday come back.

I walk up to Imogene and Katie and I sit in the desk besides them and I try to forget about the fact that Eli is sitting in the same room as me on the other side and realization struck me that it's going to be like this until my junior year is over and I don't know why but for some reason I liked the thought of seeing him more often. Maybe one of these days I could even try to talk to him… I COULD ONLY DREAM.

Its lunch time now and I was walking with Alli on our way to the lunch line when I notice Eli _again!_ It pisses me off that that's the only thing that has my attention! I am pathetic.

He's just I don't know? Something about him is intriguing and it's drawing me to him. Look at me I am starting to become obsessive over a guy I don't even know! How sad is that!

When he was passing by us with his friends I just couldn't take it anymore and I say the few words that I didn't want to come out of my mouth to Alli "OMG Eli is so freaking cute, He's tall! and he's a freaking soccer player that's even better! Ever since I saw him at that party I just can't stop thinking about how cute he is!"

Ok maybe that wasn't just a few words…

"You think Eli is cute?" she asked me disbelieving.

"Yeah don't you?" I answered wanting to know her opinion on him because she is my best friend.

"he's ok it's just that he's such an asshole, I mean he hangs out with the soccer players and all the soccer players are such man-whores. He thinks he's so cool and that he can get whatever girl he wants and he's so freaking conceded and nasty that it's not even funny." She stated very knowingly.

And I silently thanked god for having a friend like her that's completely honest that just comes straight out with the truth about things.

"Oh really ? So all the soccer players are like that?" I asked suddenly very interested but at the same time disappointed at this new knowledge.

"Well not all of them and Eli can be nice it's just that since he hangs out with all those guys he just acts like that. I remember in freshman year he was all quiet and nice to me then he got on the soccer team and started talking nasty." Wow so he changed into an asshole freshman year! I wonder how he was like before.

I need to stop thinking about him who cares what he was like before he is an asshole now, And that's not going change from the looks of it.

"So you talk to him?" maybe she could help me out on trying to talk to him.

Wait what Clare? What are you thinking this guy is obviously bad news if I go any further than just checking him out it spells heartbreak all over! I just know it! So why can't I stop thinking otherwise?

The next few days I was with Alli, Marisol, Imogene, Katie and a few of my other friends .I don't remember what we were talking about but then Alli said "Oh so I was talking to Eli and I was all like 'I know someone thinks your cute' "

I gasped. "YOU TOLD HIM"

Alli says "No! This is what I said I was in the locker room and I saw him and I don't remember how it came up but I said 'So I know who thinks your cute' he was all like 'WHO? WHATS HER NAME IS SHE CUTE?' "

I swear I think my hopes got up a little too much!

"He's so shallow! He wouldn't stop asking me for your name! I wouldn't tell him all I told him was your last name." Alli finished.

"And what did he say?" I asked very anxious.

"He said 'who's that?' do you guys even talk? "She asked me in a way is if it was weird that he doesn't know who I am.

"No, I don't even know him! I just think he's cute" I said it in a way to show the fact that I don't talk to him or know him isn't such a big deal.

"Well at least you only think he's cute because he is the type of guy that wants to 'hit it and quit it' "She said it with an annoyed tone.

"The thing is that he never actually had like a real girlfriend he just likes to mess around, I don't think he even wants a girlfriend right now" What surprises me is the fact that he doesn't even look like the type a guy who doesn't want a girlfriend who the hell likes being single all through high school? I know I don't!

"Or a maybe you should try and talk to him and try to be friends I just want you to get over your shyness and just talk to guys" Alli said I knew she was going to get to that but now that I know all these bad things about Eli I don't think I even want to get to know how he is for all I know he could be a jerk to me and hurt my feelings in some way I definitely don't want that.

"Hell know screw him" I said that more to myself and then we just dropped that subject.

For now…

**I hope that maybe this has got those of you that are reading this more interested in this story and let me remind you that I'm not coming up with this stuff from the top of my head but this is just a life story. That I feel I need to write about and trust me there will be more length and depth to it than just a simple high school crush . What I want you guys to get out of this is for u guys to know that not everyone has relationships with people they like, it's just not that simple for some girls like me for example. Anyways I hope you like this and I want reviews just so I can know that there are people out there that are reading this and are interested in what I have to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Chapter 3  
>Authors note: So I'm bored and I'm stuck at my moms taco shop with my sister waiting for my mom to drive us home because it's dark out and we can't walk right now so here I am with a new Chapter of "What is wrong with me" keep In mind I'm writing this from my Ipod.<p>

So it's been a couple of weeks and by now most of my friends know about my crush .

That didn't surprise me what surprised me is that Eli kept texting Alli to ask her who thinks he's cute or in other words for him,he thinks I like him now. That's right he now thinks I like him and he knows it's me too. Usually when guys find out I like them their all awkward and mean to me.

Eli does just the opposite he like acts like he doesn't know I exist! Which he does!

Las week Imogene told me that she heard that Eli asked Katy why do I like him, which I didn't expect because I didn't think he thought I actually like him.I only see this as a crush I will end up forgetting about, because I don't know Eli I never even talked to him. Plus the fact that I heard that he's a jerk doesn't help.

Then why do I still have my eye on him at school? Why do I care what I do when he's around? What does it matter?

The first semester of the school year is almost over and I can't believe I'm almost going to be a senior.

This Saturday I'm going to another party with my sister and I don't know if I will have as much fun as last time.

Again we came late and everyone already ate but thankfully their was still some food left.

As I sit with my sister bored having no one to talk too. Until Drew came!  
>"Drew!" he came over and gave me a hug.<br>"Wats up Clare" he smiled Drew is like one of my best guy friends .Even though I know he does drugs and drinks allot he's still pretty cool. He's also one of the few guys that actually knows me.

"How you been I haven't talked to you in forever!" I said.

"Yeah your mean Clare you don't talk to me anymore " he faked hurt.

I laughed "Whatever" I said . I like that we can talk like great friends freely.

We were having a good time talking and catching up. When I see the last person I thought I would see Eli , he looks so good with that black button down dress shirt and again I couldn't stop staring.

I went with my cousin who was also at the party and we were dancing and I look over to see Eli and Drew talking. Eli's face looked very secretive and Drew's looked surprised , I could have sworn they both looked at me. They couldn't be talking about me right? Why would they?

Later on the party got boring to me because I didn't like the music they started putting up it wasn't my type of music. Wesley asked me to dance well he practically grabbed my hand and pulled me off my chair. The whole time I was dancing with him I was looking at Eli and saw the same face he always seems to have the one that says I could care less about anything.

The party was almost over I was getting my stuff to put at another table, because I was sitting their now with Drew , my sister and my cousin.  
>When this random guy tapped me on my shoulder.<p>

He was much shorter and older than me which made him look very unappealing and kinda creepy.

"Do you want to dance?"  
>No not really your a little to old for me.<p>

But I didn't say that I said "uh sure..."

I don't wanna dance with him he scares me awe man why did I say yes? He followed me all the way back to the table and that was weird. I kept my distance and danced with him but the problem was he wouldn't stop he wouldn't let me leave I felt trapped. I don't know how many times I tried to say I don't wanna dance anymore but either he couldn't hear me or pretended nor to hear me.

I made it very obvious that I didn't like his company on my someone can try and save me!

Until finally Drew came along !  
>"Can I cut in?" he asked.<p>

The random guy turned back to look at me and then to him obviously not wanting to let me go.

"Yeah I'll dance with you!" I said the guy finally walked away very displeased.

I whispered to Drew " Thank you, oh my gosh he wouldn't leave me alone!" I said very relieved.

"Yeah your sister told me I should dance with you because you looked scared" he laughed at my misfortune.

I don't think the situation is very funny the guy was a total creep.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said I couldn't hold it any longer I left Drew and was walking to the again the guy comes out of nowhere he kept trying to start a conversation with me and asked me my name . All I thought about was that I have to pee and that I'm kinda getting scared because this guy won't leave me alone!

I said I have to go the bathroom and you know what he did he followed me to the bathroom! He was standing right their in front of the bathroom door I was officially terrified.

I kept texting my sister to come and save me because I was currently stuck in the bathroom not wanting to come out. Who knows what that guy would try to do if I came out.

This women comes in " he won't leave you alone " she says knowingly.  
>"Yes! He's been following me around! " I said the fear showing in my voice.<p>

"Come out with me and he will leave you alone, I will tell him to leave you alone" she said seriously.

I breathed in and out and said "Ok."

I never felt so scared and nervous in my life.

The woman walked out with me and took my arm. I see Drew and my sister outside trailing behind me, and my stalker...  
>Can't he get the hint! This was very embarrassing.<p>

Obviously I couldn't be left alone at the moment so everyone was with me. Everyone as in Drew my sister and her friend were with me and they sat with me down. The party was almost ending anyways and it was about to be eleven I see the women that helped me out talking to my stalker , probably telling him to leave me alone I hope he listens.

I was sitting down with a bunch of other guys that I know go to my school and I think their soccer players like Eli because he's with them.

I notice them talking to my stalker keeping him occupied and away from me, I see Eli and he grabs The stalker from behind giving him a hug and he says " awe come on leave her alone and come over here with me" in a loving way kinda making him sound like he was gay but I can tell he was joking.

This whole situation seems so weird to me here I am at this party with my "Protectors" Drew and my sister. While these guys from my school that I have never even talked to before helping me out so this creeper won't bother me.

Drew was sitting next to me and he was a little bit tipsy, I was telling him about my little crush on Eli.

"Dam I should hook you guys up" he said gleefully.

"What? No!" I said nervously.

"You like him!" he accused.

"No I just I think he's cute" I countered.

"Whatever Clare" he said not buying it.

"You know he told me that you like him."  
>What the heck why is he telling people that I like him ? I don't even know if I like him why is he so sure that I do.<p>

"What did you say" I hope he didn't yeah she does.

"I was like 'Nah man I don't think she does' and the he says ' no I swear to god that she does' , you should try to get with him!" Drew apparently doesn't see that wouldn't happen.

"No he's a jerk and why the hell is he telling people that I like him he's freaking conceded! And I don't even talk to him."

"Well yeah that's true you should tell him that he shouldn't be saying that be like 'aye why are you telling people that like you when I don't ' ." he chuckled .

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea I have the urge to confront him right now for some reason.

It was getting dark my sister's friend said her mom will give us a ride home I told Drew to tell the guys thank you for helping me out. Thank god there were guys around that could protect us even though I didn't know them they were nice enough to help in their own way. My sister told me that one of the guys she knows told The Stalker that I'm much younger than him and that they will call the cops on him I thought that was nice and kind of funny.

On our way home my sister and her friend were talking about what just happened telling her mom about it. Now that it was over we were laughing about the whole thing. How the soccer players that were supposed to be jerks helped us out in their own way if it were just us girls who knows how things would have ended up.

My sister and I swore we won't tell our mom about what happened because if she knew she wouldn't let us go to parties alone ever again and we both don't want that.

When we finally got home I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was laying in my bed thinking about my night and all that came to mind was how I could use what happened as an excuse to talk to Eli. 

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ugh school ! Hate it. But I have to go for my future and all that important stuff. What bothers me about school so much is how fake and untrustworthy people can be here. You never know who your true friends are until after you leave high school.

I walk into my chemistry class and the one and only Eli turns around and look at me. Taking me back to what happened Saturday back at the party.

I looked away, his stare making me nervous and I walked away to my seat.

The rest of the school day I told my friends about how the party was and what happened. They thought that was a little funny and scary. To me just thinking about it gave me goose bumps.

When school was over me and my sister were waiting for my mom and like always she was late. She was so late that I think we were the only ones still at school, or maybe I'm just exaggerating.

We were just sitting on a grass hill in front of the school talking and out of nowhere I hear a deep voice say

"Where's your paisa boyfriend?"

When I saw it was Eli I was to shock to respond.

"Who's he talking too?" I whispered to my sister.

"Too you!" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh. Oh my gosh please don't remind me!" I said to Eli.

He just laughed in response.

"Aye Drew you should have been there, this guy that was hell of paisa. Like really Mexican and short was stalking her!" Eli pointed at me and continued.

"Not until we were telling him 'Hey fool you should leave her alone because she's under aged and she's going to call the cops on you' when we said that he was like ' Oh shit really?' like a little dumb ass" Eli was telling my story in a way that made me laugh about it and at the same time gossiping about what happened.

Then Dave said "Dam that fool was hell of drunk! Imagine If we didn't tell him to leave her alone?" he said seriously.

"Yeah man but that fool was funny I told him he needs to leave her alone 'cuz he's drunk and he was all like 'No I'm not!' "Eli tried to mock my stalker's deep voice but it just made him sound weird.

Through the whole conversation my sister and I were just staring at them my sister was staring at Drew and I was staring at Eli.

They were still laughing at my misfortune.

And I looked at Eli and said "Thanks for that by the way" with a smile on my face.

"Hey, you got do what you got to do." He said with a sincere smile and without a care in the world.

Finally my mom came and my sister and I ran in the car all giddy.

We were both still in shock that we actually had some kind of encounter with the guys we have a crush on. I look at my phone and I notice I got a message from Alli and I actually thought that was weird because for a best friend we don't text a lot.

It said: "You should talk to Eli and your sister should talk to Drew! ;) "

I turned to my sister and showed her the text message. "How does she know we were with them?"

"I don't know she was probably stalking us" I joked.

I texted back and said: "How do you know we were with them?"

Alli replied: "My mom drove by and we saw you guys"

I said: "And you didn't say hi?"

Alli: "haha. You should talk to Eli!"

Me: "Why? Didn't you tell me was a jerk to girls I don't want to get into that"

Alli: "HE CAN BE NICE. You should try and get to know him!"

This whole thing is making me nervous what If I get hurt again and this it will be worse because I actually tried with this guy?

I replied back and said: "Ok fine! What do I do?"

Giving up completely and actually trying to get to know this guy might be a good thing for me. Maybe we can just end up being friends and I will be fine with that right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading this and I really appreciate those of you who actually read this and take the time to review it I promise there will be more dynamic things way later in this story so I'm sorry if one of you might get bored but I just have to tell you it's not going to be crazy drama like on the ACTUAL Degrassi show but it is pretty… what's the word?…. Well I will let you guys decide on that when you're reading and please REVIEW**

Chapter 5

Alli wouldn't leave me alone! She kept trying to get me to talk to Eli at school all week!

Do you know how annoying that is!

She literally one day tried to push me to him in the lunch line I got so mad at her. She was all like " I don't why you're getting so mad at me I'm just trying to help you out if u don't want to talk to him then don't talk to him, but you do like him. I don't see why you won't just stop being so scared and freaking talk to him already!"

I looked at her like she had two heads what the hell makes her think that she could make me talk to someone. Doesn't she understand that I do not want to get hurt by this guy!

She needs to seriously get over herself and stop thinking that all guys are into girls that start talking to them! Maybe it works for her but it's not like that with me.

Of course Alli just kept trying to get me to talk to him until finally I snapped.

"Ok Give me his number and let me see if I feel like even texting him"

She smiled triumphantly, I hate it that she thinks I will always do things her way.

Alli was going to come over to my house for a while. I was making my bed fixing my room up me and Alli were joking around talking and as soon as I was done making my bed she makes herself at home and just lies on my bed.

"Have you texted him yet?" She asked flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes "No what do you want me to say?" I am really getting tired of her pushing me when it comes to guys she may mean well but that's just not me.

I am not the type of girl that talks to guys just because I want to get with them, It's weird but for some reason I somewhat flirt with the guys I don't like and with the guys I do actually like I find it hard to talk to them because I feel like I have to watch what I say.

"Just say hi" she responded She makes it sound so easy.

"But he is going to wonder who it is what would I say then? What if he's a total jerk and tells me off?" I said now really scared of the outcomes of texting Eli might lead to.

"Ok this is what I am going to do, I'm going to text him and ask him if I can give you his number and we will see what he says ok?" Alli asked desperately wanting me to text him.

"Yeah do that!" It's better than just randomly texting someone I haven't actually talked to.

Alli took out her phone and sent him a quick text. What if he doesn't reply and this whole little situation is just pointless and stupid. Well it actually seems to me that way right now. I was getting anxious what would be his reply I wondered? What if he says something flirty or something really messed up about me? I wouldn't be surprised I have encountered that kind of rejection before without me having to do or say anything to the guy I'm interested in .Why should now be any different, Especially since I heard all these things about him being a player.

Alli's phone buzzed on the bed and I leaned over to see the text message and it said:

_Eli: AHA Who want's my number?_

_Alli: My friend Clare _

_Eli: aha ok sure _

_Alli: here is her number ######## TEXT HER ;)_

_Eli: SHE can text me _

"WHAT? Why do **I **have to text him? He's the guy!" I asked very bewildered.

"JUST do it!" Alli said very demanding I might add.

I couldn't bring myself to do it so Alli grabbed my phone and took matters in her own hands and I just stared at her in shock.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" She just rolled her eyes.

"Claaaaaaare you have to stop being so scared!" She needs to stop being so uncaring she knows why I'm scared I have told her the horrible things that end up happening to me when I end up liking a guy. The last time I had a he crush in someone he had a girlfriend!

It took me a very long time to get over K.C and the heart break was just so unexpected and painful. I felt so stupid for getting attached to a guy I never really even actually talked to that much and it hurt even more knowing I didn't even have a chance because he was taken! Thankfully I got over him, but I'm still a bit weary.

My phone went off…

_Eli: Hey who's this?_

Shouldn't he know I mean that was the whole of Alli texting him, Or is he seriously just playing dumb?

_Me: Don't you already know?_

_Eli: AHA noooo that's why I'm asking_

I pondered on weather telling him not to act stupid because he should already know whos texting because first of all Alli gave him my number so even if he didn't save it in his contacts he could figure out who this is, but I decided to just let that go and tell him because I wanted to see if I can actually have a normal conversation with this guy.

Alli told her mom was waiting for her outside so walked her to the door and went back to my room.

This all just feels so weird talking to a guy that I'm interested in I never thought I could actually do it because of how shy I am. I glanced at my phone and send Eli a quick reply, I have this weird giddy feeling that I can't shake off and it scares me I should get so excited and happy over texting a guy that's stupid.

_Me: It's Clare_

_Eli: Oh hey what's up?_

Now what do I say? I had to think about that one really hard so many things running through my mind. Should I say something flirty? Confront him about the fact he's telling people I like him? Or should I just act like I don't know any of those stuff that I heard from other people and actually be friendly so I can try and get to know him?

I think the friend thing will work so much better, so I grabbed my phone and texted:

_Me: Oh nothing I'm just here with a headache and you_

_**6 minutes later…**_

_Eli: just watching T.V why do you have headache?_

_Me: IDK I'm a weak girl_

_Eli: Yeah I can tell_

What is that supposed to mean?

He hardly even knows me how can he "tell"? Well now I am completely confused and I don't know what to text back so I just look at my phone in wonder.

Later I texted back asking what he could possibly mean by that. As far as I know he doesn't know me very well.

My mom told me to get ready for my dentist appointment so I just got my cell phone and IPod not needing much else to get ready and I got into my mom's car. I couldn't help but look at my phone waiting for him to reply because what he said intrigued me for some reason, he can't possibly know that I have this little problem in my bones, he has no way of knowing that I have random pains in my arms, wrist, legs, thighs and almost every part of my body I have deep excruciating pains in my bones. Hence the reason why I'm weak.

Maybe I should stop over thinking this before I start making up my own crazy scenario, I should just stop thinking about Eli so much before I get myself in too deep.

I was right to stop thinking about this too much because he didn't even text back anymore so much for that.


End file.
